Aru Sea Battle
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: Pertempuran Laut Aru, sebuah pertempuran antara Indonesia dan Belanda dalam memperebutkan Irian Barat. Ini adalah cerita tentang jiwa dari sang kapal pemberani yang mengorbankan dirinya; Jaguar-class Motor Torpedo Boat (MTB), Macan Tutul.


"Para Kompeni itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan kita kan, Macan Tutul?" tanya Kapten Wiratno kepada Macan Tutul, kanmusu dari KRI Macan Tutul. Kanmusu itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh kapten kapal dan sesama kanmusu, jadi dia hanya bisa berbicara dengan Wiratno—dan seseorang yang bisa melihatnya.

"Tenang saja, Kapten! Tidak ada apa-apa di radar! Aku tidak akan mengecewakan semuanya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir!" Macan Tutul menjawab pertanyaan Wiratno dengan penuh semangat. Walaupun begitu, Komodor Yos Sudarso masih bisa melihat keringat yang mengalir dari pelipis kanmusu itu, menandakan kalau dia kelelahan setelah melakukan perjalanan jauh. "Macan Tutul akan melakukan yang terba—Mm? Ada apa, Komodor Yos?" Macan Tutul bertanya dengan bingung sambil melihat Yos yang mengusap kepalanya.

"Kalau kita sudah pulang nanti, sebaiknya kamu segera istirahat di dok, Macan Tutul." Yos berkata, membuat Macan Tutul sedikit terbelak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Yos memperhatikannya, apalagi dia sudah menyembunyikan kelelahannya dengan baik. "Lagipula, kita tidak bisa bertarung tanpa energi, benar?" Yos bertanya sambil tersenyum kecil, membuat Macan Tutul sedikit lega.

"Tentu saja, Komodor!" Macan Tutul menjawab dengan semangat yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Kalian terlihat mesra seperti biasanya~"

"H-Harimau!?" Macan Tutul terkejut saat mendengar suara saudaranya dari kapal sebelah. Karena ini misi penyusupan, tidak boleh ada kontak radio—radio silent—dan mereka belum berbicara sejak berangkat beberapa jam yang lalu. "Kamu membuatku terkejut!"

"Ahaha! Maaf, maaf!" Harimau berkata sambil tersenyum senang. Kanmusu itu sedang bersender di ujung kapal, melihat Macan Tutul yang bersama dengan Yos dan Wiratno. "Kalian terlihat senang, jadi aku tidak berani mengganggu."

_"__Tapi kamu baru saja mengagetkan kami..."_ pikir Wiratno dengan sweatdrop di belakang kepalanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Macan Kumbang? Kalau kita berdua berbicara, tidak ada yang berbicara dengan Macan Kumbang kan?" tanya Macan Tutul khawatir. "Kamu tahu bagaimana Macan Kumbang kalau kesal—dia akan mengurung dirinya sendiri di kamar."

"Ah, tidak perlu khawatir. Justru dia yang menyuruhku bicara denganmu." Harimau berkata, membuat Macan Tutul bingung. Melihat ini, Harimau berkata dengan wajah khawatir, "Kamu baik-baik saja, Macan Tutul? Aku tahu kamu tidak terlalu kuat dengan perjalanan jangka panjang, dan kita hanya berhenti untuk mengisi bahan bakar... yah, di tengah laut."

Macan Tutul terlihat terkejut. Apa dia sebegitu mudahnya ditebak sampai Komodor Yos dan Harimau bisa—

"Ya, kamu memang mudah ditebak, Macan Tutul." Wiratno berkomentar saat melihat wajah Macan Tutul, membuat kanmusu itu sedikit depresi, aura hitam terlihat di belakangnya.

"U-Uu... bahkan Kapten..."

"Don't mind, don't mind!" Harimau berkata sambil tersenyum senang. "Itu yang membuatmu manis, Macan Tutul~!"

"Jangan lengah, semuanya." Yos mulai berkata, membuat semuanya melihat Komodor itu. "Aku punya perasaan buruk—"

"Ada dua kapal di depan! Sepertinya itu destroyer Belanda!" seorang kru kapal berteriak, membuat semuanya waspada. Harimau berlari kembali ke Kaptennya, sedangkan Macan Tutul berlari ke depan kapal untuk pemandangan yang lebih jelas.

"Uwaa, s-serangan udara!?" Macan Tutul berteriak dengan gugup saat dia melihat dua pesawat Neptune dan Firefly milik Belanda di udara. "Kapten, Komodor—"

"Jangan panik, Macan Tutul." Yos berusaha menenangkan kanmusu itu.

"Aku akan ke ruang kemudi, tolong awasi keadaan!" Wiratno berkata sebelum berlari ke ruang kemudi kapal. Yos menatap tajam ke depan, melihat dua destroyer Belanda yang sama sekali tidak bergerak... tapi itu bukan berarti mereka tidak menyerang.

*BOOM*

Macan Tutul terlihat lega karena tembakan kapal Belanda tidak mengenai kapal, melainkan terjatuh di sebelah kapal dan masuk ke dalam lautan. "A-Ah! Hampir saja—"

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

"A-Ah!" Macan Tutul terbelak saat salah satu tembakan mengenai bagian dari kapalnya. Dia mulai meneteskan keringat dingin dan tangannya terus bergetar. Kanmusu itu tahu, kalau KRI Macan Tutul tenggelam, dia akan ikut tenggelam bersamanya karena kanmusu dan kapalnya saling terikat satu sama lain. Dan dia juga akan membawa Yos, Wiratno, dan kru kapal bersamanya...

"Macan Tutul!" teriak Yos dengan khawatir. "Cobalah tenang dan jangan panik!"

"Kenapa mereka mengincar Macan Tutul!?" teriak Harimau dengan keras dari kapal sebelah. "Dia sama sekali tidak membawa torpedo, dan perjalanan kesini juga menghabiskan tenaganya!"

"Mereka tidak akan tahu tentang itu." gumam Yos sambil melihat ke arah kapal Belanda. Kanmusu kapal Belanda itu, Fregrat, berdiri di atas kapalnya dengan senyum licik yang penuh dengan percaya diri, membuat Yos dan Macan Tutul sadar.

"K-Komodor..."

"Mereka sudah sadar tentang rencana kita, bahkan sebelum kita sampai di sini. Kita masuk tepat ke dalam jebakan." Yos berkata dengan geram, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat. "Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya...!"

"A-Aku tidak ingin..." Macan Tutul tidak menyelesaikan perkataannya, melainkan menatap Yos dengan mata yang berair. Pada saat itu, Yos yakin kalau Macan Tutul akan berkata dia tidak ingin tengge—

"Aku tidak ingin yang lain terluka, Komodor!" teriak Macan Tutul dengan bersemangat kepada Yos, membuat Komodor itu terbelak, sebelum dia tersenyum. Seharusnya dia tahu, Macan Tutul bukan kanmusu seperti itu... dia kanmusu yang akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri kalau itu berarti dia bisa melindungi orang yang dia sayangi.

"Kalau begitu... kamu siap, Macan Tutul?" Yos bertanya dengan serius kepada kanmusu itu.

"Walaupun nyawaku taruhannya, aku tidak akan membiarkan bangsa lain melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan dan merebut tanah air kita, Komodor!" Macan Tutul berkata dengan semangat yang membara, membuat Komodor Yos Sudarso tersenyum.

"Wiratno, kamu mendengar itu?" Yos berkata kepada Wiratno lewat radio. Walaupun tidak melihat Kapten kapal itu, Yos bisa menebak kalau Wiratno tersenyum. "Kecepatan penuh ke kapal Belanda, kita harus membuat kesempatan agar yang lain bisa mundur!"

"Diterima dengan baik, Komodor! Kecepatan penuh ke kapal Belanda, maju!" Wiratno berkata, sebelum KRI Macan Tutul maju dengan kecepatan penuh ke arah kapal Belanda yang terus melepaskan tembakan.

Kru kapal yang lain sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan satu protes pun, tahu kalau ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk tanah air mereka—tanah air Indonesia. Dengan penuh semangat perjuangan, mereka meneriakkan teriakan pertarungan di atas KRI Macan Tutul, dengan Yos yang terlihat tenang, Wiratno yang masih bersemangat dan Macan Tutul yang terlihat sangat yakin akan pilihannya.

"Kalau aku tenggelam, aku akan membawa kalian bersamaku!" teriak Macan Tutul bersamaan dengan tembakan dari Bofors 40mm milik kapal itu. Walaupun begitu, pesawat Neptune dan Firefly yang menjatuhkan peluru suar ke bawah tidak membantu, membuat Macan Tutul tidak bisa melihat dan tembakan itu meleset jauh.

"Kami masih belum selesai!" Yos berteriak dengan keras, bersamaan dengan itu kru kapal bersorak dengan penuh semangat. "Jangan remehkan anggota Angkatan Laut Republik Indonesia!"

Pada saat itu, KRI Macan Tutul terus berjuang demi membuat kesempatan untuk kapal Indonesia yang lain—KRI Harimau dan KRI Macan Kumbang—agar kapal itu beserta orang-orang di dalamnya bisa pergi dari perairan itu dengan selamat. Harimau dan Macan Kumbang hanya bisa melihat Macan Tutul dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. Tapi apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Itu adalah keputusan Macan Tutul. Mereka tidak bisa merubahnya, dan mereka tidak akan membiarkan pengorbanan itu menjadi sia-sia.

"JANGAN PIKIR KAMU BISA KABUR, MACAN TUTUL! AKU MASIH PUNYA BANYAK HAL YANG HARUS KUBICARAKAN DENGANMU!" Macan Kumbang berteriak dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"AWAS KALAU KAMU SAMPAI MELUPAKAN KAMI, KARENA KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKANMU, MACAN TUTUL!" Harimau berteriak dengan senyuman di wajahnya, air matanya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

"Akan kuusahakan!" Macan Tutul berteriak, walaupun teriakan tidak sekeras dua kanmusu yang mulai berlayar pergi dengan kecepatan penuh itu. Dari wajahnya, bisa terlihat kalau kanmusu itu benar-benar lelah menghadapi serangan Belanda, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah. Tidak akan pernah.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, Macan Tutul." Yos berkata sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala kanmusu itu, menghiraukan suara tembakan dari Belanda. Dia tahu kalau mereka semua sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan hanya tinggal menunggu nasib mereka.

"Kita bertiga akan selalu bersama, benar?" Wiratno bertanya dengan nada senang dari radio.

"Komodor... Kapten..." Macan Tutul mulai meneteskan air mata. Yos melihatnya sambil tersenyum, dan kanmusu itu juga bisa melihat Wiratno yang tersenyum lebar dari ruang kemudi. "Tentu saja!" jawab Macan Tutul dengan bersemangat.

* * *

Pada jam 2135 Waktu Indonesia Tengah (WIT), setelah pertarungan sengit selama 20 menit di laut Arafuru antara Indonesia dan Belanda, KRI Macan Tutul tenggelam dengan membawa Komodor Yos Sudarso dan Kapten Kapal Wiratno, bersama dengan kru kapal tersebut. Belanda sama sekali tidak memberikan belah kasih, terus menembaki kapal itu walaupun saat sudah akan tenggelam.

Dari radio, orang-orang dari KRI Harimau dan KRI Macan Kumbang mendengar perjuangan KRI Macan Tutul, walau hanya Harimau dan Macan Kumbang sendiri yang bisa mendengarkan perkataan Macan Tutul. Mereka benar-benar seseorang yang luar biasa... itulah yang mereka pikirkan saat mendengarkan perkataan bersama-sama yang terakhir dari Komodor Yos Sudarso dan Jaguar-class Motor Torpedo Boat (MTB), Macan Tutul.

"KOBARKAN SEMANGAT PERTEMPURAN!"


End file.
